Stirb nicht von mir
by Alpaux
Summary: Ella no sabe de dónde viene o a dónde va, solamente que acude a ella cada noche.  Fem!España/Prusia  Inspirada por la canción de Rammstein "Stirb nicht von mir"


Es una noche oscura y helada. En el ambiente flota el frío despiadado que entumece el rostro y apuñala los pulmones al ser respirado, como si de millones de cristales rotos se tratara.

Isabel está sentada en su cama, las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, rodeadas por los brazos. Lanza miradas intermitentes a la puerta de madera de su humilde hogar, la preocupación reconcomiéndola por dentro cual insaciable parásito.

Junto al cristal de la ventana brilla la luz de un quinqué, que ilumina la estancia y le permite a la joven ver su desesperación reflejada en los vidrios cuadrados. Agudiza el oído, intentando oír algo. Unas pisadas, una voz, cualquier cosa que le indique que todo va bien. Que él está bien.

De pronto, tres solemnes y firmes golpes hacen temblar con violencia a mujer y puerta por igual. Isabel se levanta, agarrando el quinqué antes de correr a la entrada. Introduce la llave, grande y pesada, en el ojo de la cerradura. La puerta se abre.

Al otro lado está él. Hay restos de nieve que se confunden en su cabello y resaltan en las hombreras oscuras de su abrigo; la piel de su rostro, cortada y quemada por el frío invernal, le indica a Isabel que lleva bastante tiempo a la intemperie. Le deja pasar y cierra la puerta. Coloca el quinqué de vuelta junto a la ventana y se queda de pie frente al joven.

Exhala su nombre, _Gilbert_, al tiempo que se abalanza sobre él, rodeándole con los brazos, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Gilbert, que está adormecido por el frío, rodea la cintura de la joven con los brazos y se deja hacer. Siente el calor que desprende su compañera y se empapa con él. Sus sentidos regresan lentamente y, antes de darse cuenta, ya huele su perfume y siente el latido desbocado de su corazón contra su pecho. Se separa de ella para besarla. Los labios de la joven son deliciosamente gruesos y rojos, los suyos, finos y gélidos y, a pesar de todo, está seguro de que van a derretirse cuando recibe el aliento de Isabel.

Tumbados en la cama, frente a frente, la luz del amanecer les ilumina el rostro tímidamente a través de la ventana. El cabello de ella cubre la almohada por completo en largas ondas marrón chocolate. Gilbert estira el brazo y le aparta un mechón de los ojos, que le miran con amor y ternura reflejados en sus irises esmeralda. Dichas emociones son más difíciles de encontrar en los extraños orbes carmesí del prusiano, pero Isabel no es perezosa y siempre acaba consiguiendo lo que busca. Ambos desean que aquel idílico momento no acabe nunca; fusionarse con la cama y ser mueble para siempre si con eso tienen asegurada una existencia conjunta y eterna, pero Gilbert se tiene que marchar y, veinte minutos después, ambos están en la puerta.

Isabel termina de colocarle el pesado abrigo oscuro, trasteando con las solapas. No sabe a dónde va, nunca lo ha sabido, lo único que espera es que vuelva a casa como cada noche, junto a ella. Gilbert le toma la mano con delicadeza, Isabel alza el rostro. Tiene los ojos inundados en lágrimas, y una parte de su ser las empuja desde dentro para que rueden mejillas abajo y su amado vea cuánto le va a echar de menos, cuánto le echa de menos ya. Sin embargo, se enjuga las lágrimas con la manga del camisón antes de que eso pueda pasar.

Gilbert sonríe, se inclina ligeramente y coloca sus labios sobre los de la joven en un tierno y casto beso. Se separan, quedando frente contra frente.

-_No mueras antes que yo_-susurra Isabel en español.

Gilbert frunce el ceño. No ha entendido ni una sola palabra, y decide que dos pueden jugar al mismo juego.

-_Stirb nicht vor mir_-le responde antes de echar a andar a través de la nieve, alejándose más y más, convirtiéndose en un punto oscuro en la lejanía antes de desaparecer.

¡Bueno! Y con esta ya son DOS los relatos que publico es casi CUATRO años xD  
>Mmm... Es una pareja que no me convence mucho, la verdad, pero amo a Isabel (fem!Antonio) y a Gilbert, y quería ver qué tal quedaban juntos... no sé, vosotros juzgaréis.<p>

Lo escribí mientras escuchaba la canción "Stirb nicht von mir" de Rammstein, de ahí lo de "no mueras antes que yo", que es lo que significa el título.

Como siempre, cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibido, ¡gracias por haber leído!


End file.
